walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Long Road Ahead
http://bytenow.net/2012/07/14/telltale-games-hopes-to-release-the-walking-dead-episode-3-in-august/ I'll just leave this here then go change the date (Lvdoomien (talk) 03:03, July 22, 2012 (UTC)) Bad story The main thing this episode did was discard most of the old characters so that the developers won't have to deal with branching stories. It's pretty disappointing. -- 05:33, August 31, 2012 (UTC) (EduardoSC (talk) 08:38, August 31, 2012 (UTC)) I hope the Walkers eat Ben alive alive while he screams for Lee's help out of the top of his lungs! Carley died because he was stupid enough to belive the bandits and wasn't man enough to tell the truth, and because of that chicken shit Lilly killed Carley cold blooded, :'-(, Carle was myfavorite, I thought she and Lee had something goin' on, and thats what I hoped for,because we have to choose her fate in episode 1, between her or Doug, I chose her and I thought she would never die because it doesn't make any sense leting a character die so that you can save to other, so that it can die 2 episodes later, I don't think I liked episode 3, if Carley were alive maybe things would've been different - Eduardo SC I saved Doug because he put himself in danger to help the group and obviously needed the help, I didnt help Carley because she, as demonstrated, should have been capable of defending herself. Its quite clear really that most people saved Carley in hopes of sexy fun time, or because they cheated the game and found out you could only save one of them and so helped Carley...in hopes of sexy fun time. Pathetic, really. You cant really say your Lee is a moral person if you intentionally left the guy who was more in danger just so you could flaunt your flawed masculinity at pixel resembling the shape of a human female adult. So because they saved Carley they are either perverts or cheaters. That dosen't make sense I will admit I saved Carley the first time I played because quite frankly Doug was annoying and I would rather have someone with a gun. I let Doug die because I did not like his character and I saved Carley because she was a more interesting and likeable character. - JPC on January 7th 2013 Whoever wrote this article at this current time...dont write again Woever wrote this clearly only played making specific choices and seems to believe those choices are the same for everyone. I.e whoever wrote this article is one of the typical horndigs who saved Carley instead od Doug, and seems to assume that Doug's scenario plays out the same as Carley's, when it doesnt. If you plan to contribute to a wiki, dont make speculations. The writer also uses awkward word choice, such as saying yiu have he choice to let the woman at the beginning 'Live or die'...you dont 'let her die' you kill her, letting her die would mean the opposite. Burn! Kaffe4200 (talk) 05:15, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Unable to Stop It may be important to add that if you are unable to have kenny stop the train(which is possible), Lee will return to the car that the rest of the characters were at to find that Duck turned into a walker and killed the rest of the characters. Clementines hat is on the floor, part of Ben can be seen, and finally zombified Duck and Lee fall out of the train. September 6, 2012 (UTC) Pics or it didn't happen Lvdoomien (talk) 06:23, September 23, 2012 (UTC) There is a link on the page. It is true. Kaffe4200 (talk) 09:54, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Can't Carley/Doug be saved? What is the point of saving Carley or Doug in Episode 1,if roughly 3 months later they get shot in the head. With Carley,it was on purpose and with Doug it was on accident. Either of them die protecting the actual tratior...Ben. 15:25, November 10, 2012 (UTC) In Game Decisions We have the in game decisions listed for which platform? Some Anon made an edit changing them, so maybe he changed them to a different platform's stats? Maybe we should list if these are the Xbox 360, PS3 or PC stats to clear soem confusion up. Gravelord (talk) 10:21, July 14, 2013 (UTC) Is it possible to get all the supplies out of the drugstore when you shoot Beatrice? Carley Car (talk) 02:53, September 25, 2013 (UTC) Weeks Why does it say 'weeks' have past since the end of episode 2, I specifically heard Kenny say they took stuff from a car last week. Now unless the phrase 'last week' has been redefined to 'weeks' I say it would be a week after the end of episode 2. If I'm wrong, show me some proof.--RA (talk) 19:40, January 1, 2014 (UTC) Clem's drawing I've heard (and the wiki says this as well) that the drawing in Clem's bag at the end of the episode is slightly different depending on certain things, but I've never actually seen anything different about the picture. I checked the gallery for this episode and there was only one screenshot with the drawing, and it's the same I've seen before. So does that drawing actually change? If it doesn't we should fix that info, and if it does it might be cool to include what factors into the difference, and get a screenshot so people can see it. Just an idea? 12:45, January 13, 2014 (UTC) Trivia Section Where to start... some of the stuff is not trivia at all, like the fact that you can approach the rotting conductor both with your gun or one of the tools from the engine compartment. The game makes it pretty clear, showing you the proper icons & buttons and so on. Also, it reads like 'Did you know: if you have two weapons, you can choose which one to use! AN AS OF YET UNHEARD-OF GAMING-REVOLUTION!' There is absolutely no need for 'trivia' like this. Other stuff is factually dubious or downright wrong. For instance, this is not the first episode to feature 'first-person shooting gameplay'. Remember Episode 1, when you kill your very first walker (the cop that was taking you to prison) with the shotgun? You did that from a First Person perspective. I know this isn't wikipedia and should not be held to the same standards, but lots of the so-called trivia is dubious fancruft, speculation, ignorance, personal opinion, inaccuracies, questionable choice of words etc. The blowtorch didn't explode when the 'oil tanker' spillt it's gas, despite the blowtorch being a pressurised tank? Well, an oil tanker spills oil. It's a gas tanker that spills gas. A milk truck spills milk. Catch my drift? And the blowtorch did most likely explode. It's just that you weren't around to witness it anymore, as it would've taken a couple of minutes for that to happen, even if being completely engulfed in the flames. The gas tanker didn't explode? Well... of course not. It's not the gas that burns, it's the fumes on the surface of the gas. The gas was spilling out of the tanker, and slowly. The flames from the burning fumes would not travel through the wet, splishy-splashy gasoline, and even if they did, the gas tanker would have to be almost empty and only filled with fumes in a specific ratio range (gas fumes to air) to be able to explode (stoichiometric ratio). I hear you asking: 'But couldn't the fire have made the gas tanker so hot that it would explode?' Surely, a gas tanker engulfed in flames would get pretty hot. But it would take a while. The gas and it's fumes would expand, the already cracked tanker would spill it's contents quicker, as it's now pressurised. If the contents don't get out fast enough and the damaged section doesn't give way fast enough, pressure will build up and the whole tanker might burst. Now, because of the open flames and the partly aerosolised gas and fumes, there is acutally a great chance of a fireball - which doesn't really qualify as an explosion, but might be perceived as one. But you're gone by then, seeing/hearing it from a distance. So what exactly is supposed to be glitches/goofs/oversights here? I'm not jumping in removing/rewriting content left, right and center as I'm basically 'just passing by' and (except for stating my opinion) don't want to tread on too many toes. But seriously, lots of the trivia here (not just in this article, but in general) is ... poop. 05:24, January 20, 2014 (UTC)